Love Square (pending title)
by softysophmore
Summary: First two chapters. I'll keep you updated as much as I can.


Ryan

_Please don't be looking at me. Turn away, stop staring at me. Your eyes are judging me; I can tell by the way you are looking at me. Stop smiling at me you don't mean it. Please don't talk to me.  
_ "Hey, how are you?" And there goes my only wish of her not talking to me. Who's this her? My ex. We dated for quite some time and turns out she didn't want to be with me anymore do to me not being "emotionally stable", I really hesitated responding to her. Katherine had no idea how crazy she made me. But I didn't want to be a jerk and just straight up ignore her.  
"Hey, I'm good and how are you?" I replied to her. She gave me a warm smile. _Damn it. You're killing me here. _  
"I'm good. It's crazy seeing you around these parts of town." Katherine said with a grin on her face. I looked at my surroundings. Apparently school is an unfamiliar place for me to be? But I didn't want to seem rude.  
"Are you trying to say I never come to school?" I asked her jokingly. She smiled and shook her head.  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm not even sure why that came out of my mouth I'm sorry about that. But um… How's your family? I mean Sky? Is she doing okay? Therapy working for her?" She asked me. It bothered me that she was trying to get into my family life. What was it to her anymore? My family was none of her damn business. My sister was none of her business.  
"Sky's fine. She's been good for awhile now." I told her not revealing too much information. Katherine smiled and nodded. I wish she would stop smiling at me.  
"Well I'll see you around, Ryan. Text me sometime, it would be nice to talk at some point." She said with a smile and walked away. _There is no way in hell I am going to text you._ I walked in the opposite direction and went out to the parking lot to start on my way home. I couldn't believe Katherine actually talked to me. After everything her and I have been through, she actually had the nerve to come up to me.  
I went up to my car and unlocked the door. I got in and put the keys in the ignition. Waiting for my car to warm up always takes forever. Once it did I was on my way home. I did nothing but think about me and Katherine's past and all of our troubles. I remember the day we broke up. It was November. Sweet November, right? Wrong.  
Mom got ill, which meant Sky and I were going to be on our own very shortly. Dad had died in the Army do to an infection that had developed in a gun wound that he hadn't gotten taken cared to get treated. November was when I needed Katherine the most. But she was nowhere to be found. Hell I may have gotten a little clingy but what was I to do? On Thanksgiving Day, Mom was put on life support and then died two days after. I called Katherine and told her. _I'm on my way, baby. _That didn't happen. Katherine never came. Instead I heard that she was caught sucking off Kyle Barnes. I called her and asked if it was true._ No Ryan, Why would you ask me something like that? Do you really think I would do that to you? _Well Katherine I wouldn't really know because you never showed up, even though you said you were on your way. When you probably meant you were on your way to go suck Kyle's dick. Katherine didn't come to my Mom's funeral, she didn't come to the gathering afterwards and she didn't come at all that day. 3 days passed and my phone finally rings.  
"Hello?" I answered. The line was silent for a minute. I was on the verge of saying hello again or hanging up.  
"Ryan, Hey. I don't think this is working out. I mean with you having to work all the time and with you running Sky back and forth to therapy its just you don't have time for me anymore." Katherine said slowly and softly into the phone. WHAT THE HELL!? I didn't have time for her? She needs to rethink that one. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know whether to freak out on her or just say okay. Maybe go with a little bit of both. I'm not sure. "Ryan?" She interrupted my thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm here. It's legitimately okay. And I did have time for you, you just chose not to use it. So, technically it's not my problem." I said to her hanging up the phone. And that was what made me "emotionally unstable", because I had "blown up", on her.  
I was home; I parked my car into the parking spot and got out. I went up the stairs to the third floor. I noticed the door was half way open. I got really worried all of a sudden. I pushed the door open the rest of the way.  
"Sky?" I called out. I waited no answer. I shut the door and went throughout the house. "Sky, are you okay?" I called out again.  
"Sorry, Ryan. I was rummaging through my closet, I just heard you. You okay?" Sky said coming out of her room.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why's the door open though?" I asked her. Her face went blank.  
"Oh, I didn't shut it because I heard the neighbors fighting and I thought it was pretty interesting. Sorry If I scared you, bet you thought someone broke in, huh?" She said with a smile on her face. I was relieved that that's what had happened.  
"So, how was public school today? Did you see any fights? Anyone caught doing something that was unacceptable?" Sky asked me. This was her question every day. I'm tempted to tell her about my conversation with Katherine. But I bet she would say something incredibly insensitive like _Aw the old love birds actually getting along? _Or she could totally go a different route and say something like_, what did the slut have to say? _I usually tell sky everything thought. Ugh! I guess.  
"Well, you'll never believe who came up to me today." I said to her. She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Katherine came up to me and sparked up a brief conversation." I revealed to her. She laughed.  
"And? Please tell me she did not ask for you to come back to her, 'cause lately I've heard some pretty intense things about little Ms. Katherine Oakley. "Sky said snarky like. I shook my head.  
"No, and she just asked how you were and what not. Oh, you can keep that information about her to yourself. I've had enough of her for one day." I said in reply. Sky nodded her head in approval.  
"Do you care if I go out tonight?" She asked me. I didn't want her to go out. I hated the group of people she chooses to go out with. But with Sky being seventeen I can't treat her like I had when she was 13.  
"I don't care, just be careful. Don't get wasted or stoned out of your mind." I directed her. Sky rolled her eyes. And turned away. "I mean it." I said going into the living room. Kicking my shoes off and sitting down on the sofa.  
After sky had left my night consisted of nothing special. I watched all of season one of 'Supernatural' and stuffed my face with Bryer's Ice Cream. So my night consisted of being fat and lazy. Half way through an episode of SpongeBob, I felt my eyes getting heavy. Then I started drifting into a light sleep, still able to hear the Television but vaguely in the background. Then soon enough I was in a deep sleep nothing could wake me, nothing at all.

Katherine

I reflected on how Ryan and I's conversation went earlier today in the school hall. I wanted to apologize for how I treated him when his mother died. I wanted to assure him that the rumors about me and Kyle Barnes were false. I was so tired of feeling guilty every time I saw Ryan in the hallway. Even though my guilt was for being a horrible girlfriend. I had accused him of not having time for me. What the hell was I thinking? I was the one who wasn't there for him. I had to get Ryan's cell phone number. But no one I talk to, talks to him. I would have to contact him on Facebook. I logged in on my phone and searched Ryan's name. 37 mutual friends.  
You: Hey, Look. I've been thinking about earlier Ryan and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry.  
I waited for a reply back. Minutes have passed what the hell was he doing? I wanted him to know. I wanted to talk to him about it now. Jesus, I wanted him to know I was sorry for everything. Is that too much to ask. A response from him? It was driving my absolutely crazy. I don't want to wait.  
I got up to get my car keys and slipped my snow boots on and trudged out into the snow. I got in my car and put the keys in the ignition. I didn't give it a chance to warm up. I was so eager to get to the bottom of things. I drove to Ryan's apartment. In my mind I prepared everything I was going to say to him.  
I got to the apartment complex and parked crooked. I didn't care and I got out of the car quickly nearly slipping and falling down on ice. I walked carefully to the stairs and started my way up them. I reached the third level and tried to figure out which one was his. I couldn't remember which one he had told Zeke in Art class. D23 or D33? I'll try both. I knocked on D33 an old woman answered the door.  
"I'm sorry; I'm at the wrong door." I said, she smiled and nodded and closed the door. I went over to D23 and knocked.  
"Ryan? Are you in there? Ryan?" I called out. I seemed crazy. I stood there for 2 minutes knocking and calling his name. I guess I would have to wait. I turned to get ready to leave then I saw Sky coming up the steps. She stopped and stared at me.  
"What're you doing here?" She asked me. I didn't know what to say. I felt crazy enough.  
"I messaged your brother and I hadn't gotten an answer from him, so I just came to talk to him face to face. Is he home?" I asked her. She pulled her keys out of her pocket.  
"I wouldn't know my phones dead. But I guess we'll find out right now, won't we." She said going to put the keys in the door and unlocking it. She opened the door. And held it open for me. I shut it behind me. I looked around and the house was so spick and span for two teenagers living here.  
"Ryan, I'm home and you have a visitor." She announced to him. Ryan jumped up from the couch. His shaggy brown hair was all a mess and his blue eyes were blood shot. And I don't think he realized his pants were unbuttoned.  
"Katherine, what're you doing here?" He asked me. Even though I phrased what I was going to say to him a million times in my head I couldn't spit the words out. Sky had left the room to go into the restroom. It made it less awkward. All though I had to spit things out eventually, so it minds as well is now.  
"Ryan, I messaged you on Facebook. I wanted to apologize for everything. For not being there for you when your mother died. It was wrong of me. And the rumors about Kyle aren't true. Kyle he's my cousin and that's just fricken' weird to be blowing my cousin off. Its incest and its gross." Ryan smiled at my incest statement then turned serious again. "Ryan, I love you with all my heart. And it's pathetic that it's taken me this long to realize that I miss you and I want to be with you. But this time be with you the right way." I said to him, not realizing that my words were coming out as rambling. Ryan sighed deeply.  
"I love you too, but I don't know if us getting back together is the smart thing to do right now. I mean, how can be so sure you won't leave me in the dust again, Katherine." He said coldly these words hurt me. I guess that's how badly I hurt him, right? I guess I deserved the rejection. But was it really rejection? Did Ryan 100% reject me?


End file.
